The present invention relates to a connector assembly having two connectors with a lock mechanism for locking a mating state of the two connectors.
For example, this type of connector assembly is disclosed in JP-A 2005-267977, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. JP-A 2005-267977 discloses a pair of connectors including a plug connector having an angular C-shaped pull bar and a substrate connector. Even if a force is applied to the plug connector so as to separate the plug connector from the substrate connector under the mated state of the plug connector with the substrate connector, tips of the pull bar are engaged with engagement portions of the substrate connector. Accordingly, the mating state of those connectors is maintained.
With the connector assembly disclosed in JP-A 2005-267977, a user has to visually examine whether the mating state has been locked. However, recent reduction of the size of connectors has made it extremely difficult to determine by visual inspection whether the mating state has been locked.